


✿Nectar❀

by Flora_Jimin



Series: Against The Tide [2]
Category: BABYMETAL, Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: AU, Aftercare, Against the Tide, Biting, Blowjobs, Bondage, Clawing, Cockwarming, Consensually Forced Orgasms, Creampie, Established Relationship, F/M, Femdom, Grinding, Groping, Implied A/B/O themes, Kemonomimi, Marking, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Fixation, Overstimulation, Riding, S&M, Scent Kink, Submissive Bang Chan, Switches, Unprotected Sex, cum sharing, handjobs, messy sex, slick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:01:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28274265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flora_Jimin/pseuds/Flora_Jimin
Summary: Chan gets a call and runs home thinking Suzuka's got a fever.As you can see, he's not quite right, but he certainly can help.
Relationships: Nakamoto Suzuka/Bang Chan
Series: Against The Tide [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1545592
Kudos: 10





	✿Nectar❀

**Author's Note:**

> Hi hi~ This was part of my Kinktober 2020 List, but since it's part of my lovely AtT verse, I wanted to make sure my lovely AtTiny and Staytiny got to see this lovely sin bin. Please feel free to check out the list if you'd like, it's focused on Ateez, for all my multis tiny out there  
> please feel free to leave a comment, they absolutely make my day, and please stay safe and hydrated!

Chan barely locked the door behind him before he toed off his shoes, all but running through their home up to the room he shared with Suzuka. 

He had been in class when he got a call from the singer, her voice coming out in small pants as she asked him to come home. He threw some hasty excuse to his professor and all but ran out of the room, quickly messaging the groupchat to let him know he would be leaving early and that they could continue on to Merry Melodies without him. 

He nearly slid from his socks on the hardwood from how fast he was running, swinging the door open. 

As soon as he did, he found his duvet and comforter bunched up in the center of the bed. The small mound moved when he entered the room, and Chan dropped his backpack on the ground, brows pulling up in worry. 

“S...Su-ya? You alright?” 

There was a shuffle before the mound moved and a small head poked out of the nest of blankets. Chan blinked in surprise, finding Suzuka’s hair wild and stuck to her face in different areas. She met his eyes and a slow smile came to her face as she let out a small hum, crawling further out of the blankets. 

Chan noticed the ears perched atop her head, just as dark as her hair, and the matching tail wagging slowly above her tailbone as she crawled to the edge of the bed, bracing herself on her fingertips, lifting her head high to meet his gaze as she stayed on her knees. Chan swallowed thickly, noticing she was stark naked. 

Ah, right. He still had to get used to this whole...alpha wolf thing.

“You came.” 

“Of course I came. Why wouldn’t I come, baby? You alright? On the phone you sounded sick…”

Suzuka stared at him with half lidded eyes, tilting her head before she smiled softly at him. 

“I was hot.” 

Chan stepped closer, into her space, and watched as she lifted up fully, peppering kisses up his clothed chest, up to his neck, and eventually stopping with a nip to his ear. 

“I’m hot, Chan.” she said more firmly, though her voice was still quiet. Chan put his hands on her shoulders, slightly concerned when he noticed how warm she was to the touch. 

“Do you have a fever?”

“Chan, I’m in heat.” 

Chan blinked in surprise and Suzuka put her hands on his broad shoulders, kissing up his jaw to his plush lips before she lightly nipped his bottom one. 

“Suzuka, I don’t know if we should fuck if you’re like this, baby girl. We should cool you down a bit.” Chan was new to this whole,,,wolf business, so he wasn’t sure what to do exactly-

Suzuka let out a small sound of disapproval before she grabbed his hand, guiding it between her legs. She cupped her much smaller one around his, resting her chin on his shoulder as he let out a small surprised ‘ _oh_ ’ at the wetness running down her thighs. 

“How do I put this nicely…? I want you to breed me, Christopher Bang Chan. Is that clear enough? I don’t have a fever, I’m not sick, I’m in _heat_.” her voice was assertive as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders. 

“You don’t have to help me if you’re not in the mood, I would never force you, but I can’t have you here if you don’t want to, you smell...intoxicating right now.” She sighed out, moving to pull away from him. Chan put his hands around her waist, keeping her in place before he pressed a firm, heated kiss to her lips. 

Once the two separated, Chan pressed their foreheads together. 

“Of course I want to help you.” 

If the smile that stretched across the vocalist’s face was anything to go by, he was in for a _very_ long night. 

After a few moments of impatient fumbling with the clothes he was wearing, Suzuka huffed, ripping his T Shirt to shreds before she dragged him down into the bed. They rolled for a moment, groping at anything they could get their hands on before Suzuka ended up on top, her tail wagging as she ducked her head down, licking and biting at Chan’s neck as she dragged her nails down his chest and abs. 

“You still have your pants on.” She growled lowly against his neck, leaving a dark mark along his pulse that wouldn’t fade for a considerable amount of days. Chan chuckled and lifted his hips teasingly to remind her that she was on top of him, therefore limiting his movement, but the moment his bulge brushed up against her ass, he saw her pupils dilate slightly, her ears perked high atop her head. 

Chan and Suzuka had fucked before, yes. Made love? Several times. He'd seen the loving tones of brown her eyes took when she wrapped her arms and legs around him, holding onto him for dear life. He'd seen the smoldering, near pitch black color they take as she rolls her hips, the harness of her strap on hugging her hips and thighs as she thrusted into him.

But never, in their years of dating, had he seen such an intense lust rippling in her eyes like it was right now. 

It caught him off guard and she pressed her hips down, rolling herself back against his bulge, drawing a hiss from both of them. 

"S-Su, let me take them off-"

"Be still. You're taking too long." 

Goosebumps rose on his skin at the authority dripping from her voice as she moved down between his legs, making quick work of his pants and boxers. 

Chan lifted himself on his elbows, opening his mouth to tease her lightly for her haste-hey, sometimes you have to break the ice with this a bit-but whatever he was going to say fell flat as she took him in her mouth. 

Though normally a meticulous and slow burn lover, tonight, Suzuka wasted no time, one hand squeezing and kneading his thigh as she bobbed her head, her other hand disappeared between her legs, rolling her fingers over her clit to soothe the ache, even a little. 

Chan cursed in English, spreading his legs wider as she sloppily continued, the sound of his retrained panting and her mouth filling the room in an instant. 

Suzuka didn't slow down until she was satisfied that he was as hard as he could be before she lifted herself off of him, licking her lips as she looked up at him. 

"Do you want to continue? You've never dealt with my heat before, Chan." She hummed, kissing the crown of his cock. Chan ran his tongue over his lips, cocking his head to the side. 

"You said you want me to breed you, yeah?" He wanted to say more but from the way she instantly crawled back up, turning away from him and lifting her hips up, he could tell he'd made his point. 

Chan kissed up her spine, placing his palms at either side of her on the pillows below, letting her reach back and guide his cock to her pussy. 

"You don't want prep?"

"How cute. My body has been ready the moment it hit."

They hadn't even fucked yet but she was practically dripping. She turned her head, kissing him messily as he slowly pushed into her, a muffled groan leaving his lips when he all but confirmed what she said. 

He slid right in, taking a moment to spread his legs wider in the sheets to affirm his stance before he began thrusting. 

A pleasured mewl left her lips as she broke the kiss, lowering her upper body and raising her hips. 

Chan huffed out a string of curses, his own hair sticking to his forehead and neck as he watched his cock slide in and out of Suzuka, glistening with slick precum already even though they'd just begun. 

She began rolling her own hips, fucking herself on his cock as she pulled at the sheets, pleasure pulsing through her body. Her heat left her even more sensitive, the smell of sex alone sent her mind into a frenzy, but Chan's voice and his scent set off a primal instinct in her. 

It was strong, like hers. Both of their scents paired well together. Though, she could smell a hint of submission at the edges of Chan’s familiar scent. It stirred something inside her as she felt a growl rumble from her throat. 

Suzuka clenched around Chan, spreading her legs wider as she moved her hips, small growls and cries of delight leaving her mouth as she felt every inch of Chan’s cock sliding in and out of her clenched walls. 

Chan ran a large, veiny hand through his blonde hair before he moved his hands to her hips, snapping his hips forward every time she rolled her hips back. His eyes drifted down to where their bodies were joined once more, her slick precum already covering her thighs. The sight alone drew a hot growl from his lips, but it was Suzuka lifting herself up, cupping the back of his head to seal their lips together in a heated kiss. 

"I want you to cum inside of me. Again and again, Chan." She moaned, letting her head fall back onto his shoulder. Chan panted against her lips, nodding as he rocked up into her, cupping and squeezing her breasts as he ran his lips over her neck. 

"Harder! H-harder, fuck-"her voice hitched when he bit down on her shoulder, pinching her nipples as he pressed his cock in deep, grinding roughly as he spoke against her heated skin, accent heavy. 

"So bossy today, aren't ya? Does it feel that good? Look at you moving your hips, baby girl. Fucking yourself on my cock so nicely." He growled out. Her eyes fluttered slightly as a near animalistic noise came from her throat. 

The bed creaked in protest from all of the powerful, off-tempo thrusting, with Chan and Suzuka’s growls and moans melding together into one as his hips stuttered and he spilled inside of her, biting her a bit harder than intended. 

When he realized how hard he’d bit down, he cursed, letting go and opening his mouth to apologize. 

Instead, Suzuka licked her lips, clenching and unclenching as she caught her breath, turning to kiss him sloppily. Chan relaxed, holding her flush against his body as they stayed joined.

When she broke the kiss, dark brown eyes flickered upwards. 

“I want more.” 

Chan laughed and kissed her head. 

“Tell you what, you can use me until you’re right and satiated. How’s that?” He winked. 

Suzuka stared at him for a long beat of silence before her lips curled up. 

“How nice of you to offer. Give me a moment first, okay?” 

After some shuffling around, she rolled out of the bed, going to the mini fridge she kept in her room to grab some bottles of water. Chan watched his cum roll down her thighs, licking his lips unconsciously as she walked back to him, handing him one of the cold water bottles. He took a swig, half lidded eyes watching her face as she crawled closer to him. 

“I can do what I want?” She quietly inquired, her small hand running up his thigh. It flexed under her touch and he nodded, downing the water bottle in a few large gulps before licking his lips as he set the empty bottle aside on the nightstand. 

There was a beat of silence between them as Chan watched her face. He could see the cogs turning, punctuated by the subtle wag of her tail and twitch of her ears. He didn't say a word yet, watching her work through whatever she was thinking about, kneading and squeezing his thigh. 

She seemed to reach whatever conclusion in her mind she was looking for when her eyes met his again. Chan knew that look well enough. 

Suzuka was going to be in control for the rest of the night. 

Knowing this, he raised his jaw up, subtly baring his neck and smiling slightly when he heard the pleased growl that left her lips.

"Chan."

"Yes, Ma'am?"

A smile pulled across her lips as small fingers wrapped around his cock. She didn't care for the mess, stroking his cum slick dick back to life as she kissed and bit at his neck. 

"Tonight is a color and word night."

"Yes Ma'am."

"I'm in heat, but I will stop."

He nodded. Not a shred of tension in his body. "Yes Ma'am, I understand."

"Color?"

"Green."

"Word if you need it?"

"Avocado."

"Good boy."

A tingle went up his spine at the simple phrase and Suzuka pushed down on his chest until he was laying flat on his back. She let his cock go after she was satisfied, leaving it throbbing, shiny, and cherry red against his abs as she stepped away, casually dragging her tongue over her messy palm as she made her way to the closet. 

Chan watched her bend down, her cunt and the rim of her asshole shamelessly om full display as she rummaged around in a decorated chest. He shifted only enough to get himself comfortable, knowing better than to try and touch himself. 

Suzuka’s ears twitched slightly and she glanced over her shoulder, pleased when she found he was keeping his hands to himself. 

She looked back, grabbing some cuffs before she made her way back. The vocalist stood at the foot of the bed, motioning back and forth with her index finger. 

Even without words, Chan knew what she wanted, spreading his legs apart obediently to allow her to cuff his ankles to the posts of the bed. She circled around the bed, cuffing his hands as well before she sat back on his waist, looking down at him. 

He didn't meet her eyes.

She didn't tell him he could yet.

"You're such a good boy, aren't you? I don't even have to say anything." She mused, shifting further down, seating herself carefully on the length of his cock as it lay stiff against his abs. Chan’s breath hitched as she rolled her hips, her slick juices covering him once again. He groaned and kept his eyes on the ceiling for now. 

"I j-just want to please you, Ma'am."

Suzuka pressed a kiss to his plump lips and turned around, lifting his cock before sinking down on it. Chan bit his lip as she began moving as soon as she sank down, her thighs situated on either side of his as she bounced on his cock. 

Chan bit his lip, reminding himself not to thrust up without her say. His eyes drifted downwards, however, mesmerized by how wet she was, her slick running down the base of his cock as she dragged her nails down his thighs. 

Suzuka was babbling about something in Japanese between sighs of delight and praise of him being a ‘good boy’, but Chan was more focused on the wet slapping sound every time she came down on his cock to translate in his brain. 

The more she went, the more Suzuka began to feel a more animalistic part of her mind whisper to her. The urge to be bred nearly overrode every corner of her mind, but somewhere in there, was a flicker of a thought. 

‘ _Knot. Chan’s knot.’_

It didn’t make sense and whatever was left of the rational side of her tried to take the reins and remind the rest of her fogged up mind that Chan wasn’t like her. He didn’t _have_ a knot. 

That side was drowned out by the rest of her body screaming at her to take his knot. He was her mate, why shouldn’t she have it? 

Chan groaned, throwing his head back as she clenched tighter around him out of nowhere, growling and keening loudly as she sped up, digging her nails into the outside of his thighs. 

“M-Ma’am-”

“Do you want to cum? Does it feel good being used like this? Helping breed me so well like a good boy, Chan.” 

A whimper made its way out of his throat as she looked over her shoulder. His breath hitched when he met her eyes before he realized he didn’t have permission to look at her. He moved to turn his head, groaning out a hasty ‘I’m sorry-’ before the sound of her chuckling above him stopped him. 

“Look at me. Right into my eyes.” 

Chan shuddered and let himself look up at her, biting his lip as he held her gaze. Sweat rolled down her lithe body as she smiled at him. 

“I’m going to make you cry tonight, baby boy. I won’t be satisfied until you’re an incomprehensible mess.” She promised, sitting down heavily on his cock and rolling her hips. Chan clenched his fists, thighs flexing as he watched her grope her own breasts.

From the sound of it, she had found her own G spot, grinding her hips down so the head of his cock pressed right against it with every circle of her hips. 

“D-Do what you want, Ma’am. I’ll be a good toy for you.” 

The words tumbled out of his lips before he could stop them and his already flushed face darkened. 

Boy, he meant to say he’s be a good _boy_ for her-

Suzuka’s breath hitched up as she spasmed around him, squeezing her breasts as she let her head tip back, inky black locks tickling the back of her spine and tail as she rutted down onto him.

Apparently the comment about being a toy for her was just what she wanted, because she continued her rutting until he whimpered behind her, his balls drawing up. 

“I-I..ah, fuck, please, M-Ma’am-”

“D-do it.” 

Chan’s eyes screwed shut, pressing deep into her before he came with a shaky moan, quickly thanking her in English, Korean, and Japanese as he felt her slow down, still clenched tight as she let her hips rise and fall a few more times before coming to a stop. 

Chan let his sweaty head thump against the pillow, panting as stars danced across his vision. Suzuka listened to each huff and puff before she raised her hips, sliding off of him only enough to turn around and face hum, taking in his disheveled appearance. 

Still, she wanted more. 

Chan noticed the silence and looked up at her, swallowing thickly at the way she was eyeing his face. 

She caught the look and tilted her head.

"Color?"

"Green, Ma'am."

"Want water?"

"A little, please?"

Suzuka smiled, reaching for one of the extra bottles, uncuffing one of his hands to let him sit up a bit. She supported his back, rubbing it gently as she kissed his head tenderly, giving both of them a momentary break from the tension. 

"I love you." He mumbled once he'd drank half the bottle. Suzuka kissed his cooled lips and took the bottle once he'd handed into her. 

"I love you too." She cooed, gently pushing him back to the bed and recuffing him. 

She ran feather light touches over his upper body, watching goosebumps rise as she reached back to slide him back inside of her. 

Despite the small hiss he let out, oversensitive and not even fully hard again yet, she resumed her pace from before, pressing her palms to his chest for balance. 

"J-Jesus _Christ_ -" Chan groaned, pulling at the cuffs as Suzuka rode his sensitive cock. She smiled, admiring every vein that appeared on his arms, neck, and hands as she fucked herself. 

He smelled...intoxicating. Strong, powerful, like her. But that submission laced at the edges, creeping to the center, coupled with every whimper and shaky gasp made her quiver in delight. 

"You're doing so well, Channie. You've came so much already but you're still giving me more~" she mewled, watching as he both raised hips to meet her off tempo bouncing, and tried to shy away, his muscles flexing as he tensed from the overstimulation and his body's natural instinct to pull away from her. 

"I-it’s so much...it's so much S-Su please-"

"Mm? Please what, Chan?"

"Please! Please please, holy fuck-"

Suzuka slowed herself, leaning over him to cup his jaw, lifting it so he looked her in the eyes. She could see tears gathering in the corners as he looked up. 

"Do you want to stop?"

"N-no ma'am...no please I-"

"Does it hurt?"

"It feels g-good. Th-thank you so much."

"Tell me your color, darling."

"Green."

"Be honest."

Chan nodded, eyes rolling slightly as the sounds of sex began to echo in his head with Su's low, sultry voice. 

"Green. Honest."

Pleased, Suzuka rewarded him with a kiss, readjusting her knees as she slammed her hips down, the slick sound of his cum being sloppily fucked out of her drawing loud moans from both of them. 

Chan whimpered against her lips, his normally deep voice raised a few octaves as the bed creaked and bounced. He tugged at the bindings despite himself, his mouth falling open as she milked another orgasm him.

Suzuka didn't slow down this time, unsure of how many times she herself had came since they started. Experimentally, she lifted up, still keeping him inside as she reached behind her to feel just how much of a mess was being made. 

Chan bucked up with a whine as she brushed her fingers over his balls, licking her lips when she noticed their combined cum had begun to run down his balls. 

She pulled her hand back and smirked, running her tongue over her index finger. Chan whined and she leaned over him, cupping his face in one hand, lightly squeezing his cheeks. 

"Do you want to taste?"

"Y-Yes, Ma'am. Please?"

"Of course, always such a mannered boy, aren't you?" She purred, pushing her middle and pointer finger into his mouth. 

Plump lips closed around them as she gently thrusted her fingers in and out of his mouth. 

"Thank you." He mumbled around her fingers, drooling as she pressed down on his tongue lightly to see the lewd mess of spittle and cum in his mouth. 

"You taste sweet, you've been taking care of your diet, mm?" She complimented before she kissed him again. She noticed Chan's kiss was less fierce compared to earlier and lightly tugged at his lip with her teeth. 

"We can stop, you look worn out. You did so well-"

"More. W..we can go for more. Just...can you please uncuff me, Ma'am? I want to hold onto you." He admitted, tear streaks on his cheeks. She blinked in surprise before caressing his cheek.

"Are you sure?"

"I am. Please?

Without further question, Suzuka undid the cuffs and put her palms at either side of the blonde halo his hair left on the pillow, slowly moving her hips in a circle, watching his face. More tears fell from his eyes as he looked up at her, unfocused eyes trying to meet hers. She smiled, her hair a black curtain as she leaned down to kiss him, stopping just before his lips, hovering over them. 

He whined and lifted his head wanting a kiss. She pulled away again, a laugh bubbling out of her chest at the louder protesting whine the move caused. Deciding to be nice, she leaned down, kissing him and purring when he melted against her lips. 

As she sped up again and more tears rolled down his cheeks from the overstimulation, he wrapped his arms around her, squirming as his brain began to switch to another place. 

Like Suzuka, he wasn't sure how many times he'd came but it went from pleasure, to pleasurable pain, to this new feeling that made his mind feel like melted caramel and radio static. His body was hypersensitive to every touch and pant that came from both his own body and Suzuka’s above him. Every clench of her pussy around him sent a fresh wave of prickled pleasure through his body. 

She pressed her breasts against his chest, her lips moving to his ear as she spoke sweet nothings to him as he clung to her for dear life, knowing she'd milk another orgasm out of him sooner than later with how much he was screaming in pleasure-

Oh. Oh he was screaming. That was _his_ voice.

The realization made a flush wave of pleasure roll over him as he tried to tune back in to the sounds around him, finding Suzuka’s voice, though not as loud as his, was wobbly, shaky as she used his cock. 

Good. He was being good for her. 

"One more. Cum one more time. Give it to me, Channie. My good boy. My perfect, lovely boy." She ran her fingers over one dark nipple, pinching and tweaking it as her thighs and ass slapped against his thighs from her pace. 

Chan wanted to respond. He really did. But the moment he opened his mouth, only incomprehensible moans and whines left his lips, followed by a broken scream as he came again. Suzuka seated herself fully, wrapping her arms around him in return as she came as well, feeling herself soak both of them for the nth time that evening. 

She didn’t move, keeping her head buried in Chan’s sweaty locks, whispering sweet nothings to him as he sobbed lightly against her shoulder, shaky ‘thank you’s leaving his mouth. 

“I love you, you did so well.”

“Love you...thank you...love you so much, thank you thank you..”

She cupped his cheek kissing him tenderly. 

“Rest a bit, okay? I don’t think you or I should move right now. I think both of our legs are out of commission for the time being, okay?”

Chan only hummed quietly, keeping his powerful arms around her frame. She maneuvered around to a more comfortable position without him slipping out of her, placing her head on his shoulder as she drifted off, a content keen leaving her throat as she listened to his heartbeat. 

-x-

Hours later, the vocalist sat up, gently touching the top of her head. Her wolf ears were gone and she felt her lower back, finding her tail missing as well. 

A small hum left her throat. She had to get used to that. 

She looked down to find Chan was still out. A small, tender smile came to her face as she gently shook him, peppering kisses to his skin. The smell of sweat and sex were still salty and thick in the room, but she ignored it, focusing on Chan’s scent instead. 

He blearily opened his eyes after the fourth shake, brows furrowed as he tried to focus in the dark room. The sun had set at least an hour ago, if the way the room was bathed in almost complete darkness was anything to go by. 

Obviously, it took longer for his eyes to adjust than hers in the room, but when it did, he smiled, sitting up to kiss her softly. 

“G’mornin’ Sunshine.” He croaked in English, his accent thick from just waking up and the screaming earlier. Suzuka kissed his nose and reached over him, covering his eyes with one of her hands before she turned on the lamp at the night stand with the other. 

He relaxed under her hand, chuckling. The two of them would do this from time to time. Cover the other’s eyes when they were going to be faced with a light source after using blindfolds or waking up and having the light turned on soon after. It was subtle, but it was a habit both of them had gotten into to help the other adjust to the sudden change in light. 

After a moment, Suzuka gently moved her hand and Chan opened his eyes, looking up at her with a satiated smile on his face. 

“You did so well...Did I hurt you?” She inquired. He shook his head and held her hips, looking down. 

“I don’t even know how much I came.” 

“Honestly? Same.”

The two of them burst into a small fit of laughter before it died down as Suzuka slowly rose her hips. Chan hissed from oversensitivity, but he’d be lying if he didn’t think the sight of his cum immediately spilling from her wasn’t incredibly hot. 

Both of them took a moment to drink some water, sharing the bottle that was on the nightstand before they both walked (limped) to the bathroom, supporting each other’s weight as they made their way to the bathroom. Suzuka waited until the water was adequate before she stepped in first, pulling Chan along with her. 

“You didn’t answer my question. Are you hurt anywhere?” She repeated. Chan shook his head, smiling lazily at her as he grabbed the black shower pouf. It was hers, and he fully intended to wash her first. She gently swatted at his hand and grabbed the blue one instead, pouring some body wash in it before she pushed him against the wall lightly, sending him an apologetic look as he hissed when his back came into contact with the cool tile. 

“Be still. I’ll wash you first.” She muttered, scrubbing at his neck and chest first. She ran her fingers over the bites she’d left, a small smile coming to her face. Chan noticed and angled his jaw up so she could see better. 

“Looks pretty damn good, I’m guessing?” 

She rolled her eyes playfully and continued washing him, careful when she reached between his legs, knowing he was still oversensitive. Chan let her wash him up a few more times, all with a content and slightly doofy look on his face before he switched positions, doing the same for her. He peppered kisses to random parts of her body, making sure to clean her thoroughly before the two of them washed their hair, lightly singing some song together as they gently brushed elbows and hips. 

Once they were out and tossed the soiled sheets into the laundry, Suzuka opened a window, the night breeze carrying off some of the scent of sex while Chan lit a few candles, plopping down on the bed. He watched her look at the moon, clad only in his T-shirt and a pair of panties. 

She felt his gaze and turned, making her way into the bed. 

“You really did do so well. I’m sorry for the sudden heat. I’m not used to it…”

Chan lightly kissed her nose and pulled her closer as they scrolled through some streaming service for something to watch. 

“If it means I get to see you like that more often, bring it on.”

“Hm...maybe I’m feeling a little hot still. Shall we go for round...what was it again?”

Chan laughed nervously, burying his face in her neck to distract her with kisses. 

“M-maybe not _today_ , but-”

Suzuka smiled, lazily tossing a leg over his and lacing their fingers together. 

“Yeah, I thought so.”


End file.
